


To make a perfect match

by Alenacantfly



Series: Triskelion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Promises, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles paces across the room, not able to stand still. "Oh god, oh god, oh god,..."<br/>"Hey, how is my favourite groom doing?", Lydia asked, entering the room and frowning. "You look even worse than Derek."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To make a perfect match

Stiles paced across the room, not able to stand still. "Oh god, oh god, oh god,..."  
"Hey, how is my favourite groom doing?", Lydia asked, entering the room and frowning. "You look even worse than Derek."  
Stiles looked up from where he was staring at the floor, pacing the room nervously. "But he doesn't look to worried, right? I mean, I didn't rush things, did I? He still wants to do this? Oh god, I-"  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "He can hear you muttering and running around and it is driving him crazy."  
Oh. _Oh_  
"Oh?" A wicked idea formed in his mind and he grinned.  
"Don't even think about it", Lydia warned. "Think about what?", Stiles asked innocently and batted his eyelashes.  
The woman huffed, not willing to believe him for a second. "Just please, don't mess up my plans, this wedding is my masterpiece."  
"Of course, Lyds." She glared at him some more, before she stalked out of the room. 

Stiles thought about what Lydia had said for a moment, before he decided against it. "I love you, Derek. And I can't wait to walk down the isle next to you."  
He knew Derek heard him the second his mobile screen lit up.  
 _I love you too._

Stiles could feel himself grinning as soon as he saw Derek standing in front of the door. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, matching Stiles' suit and orange tie. After all those years and Derek still took his breath away. The werewolf's eyes lit up and he smiled in such a private, loving way that Stiles' heart stuttered.  
"Hey", he murmured and reached for his soon-to-be-husband's hand. "Hey", Derek whispered and interlinked their fingers.  
The door opened and hand in hand the couple stepped through it, Allison, Erica and Lydia leading the way, looking absolutely stunning in their blue dresses.  
The hotel lobby, Lydia had insisted on having the wedding here, was decorated in white with orange and blue roses here and there. The colours had been Stiles' idea and Lydia had almost murdered him when he first suggested it.  
They walked through the rows of guests, familiar faces everywhere and Stiles gripped Derek's hand tighter, afraid he might let go of it, because his palms were so sweaty.  
At the end of the isle was a white table, Deaton standing in front of it. 

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today, because of two people that proved that love-"  
Stiles, now facing Derek directly, smiled nervously. It was hard for him to stand still and wait, while his nerves were getting the best of him. Derek seemed to notice though because he grabbed Stiles' free hand too and held both tightly, squeezing every now and then and rubbing his thumb soothingly over his fiance's fingers.  
Deaton's words flew over their heads as they stared into each others eyes, love and trust radiating of Stiles' in waves and reflecting in Derek's eyes.  
"I love you", Derek mouthed and Stiles' smile widened. "I love you too."

"And now, instead of traditional vows, Derek and Stiles wrote letters to their 16-year-old-selves", Deaton announced and Stiles nodded at him, before he returned his gaze to Derek.  
"You are sixteen years old and afraid that you are too sarcastic, that nobody will ever be able to keep up with your attitude or to even love you. You're sixteen years old and only want to make your dad proud."  
He averted his gaze and took a deep breath. The room around him was silently waiting.  
"You are sixteen years old and your life will change. And while the world seems to be crashing down around you, you will meet him. And he will hate you, but that's okay, because you will hate him too."  
Stiles smiled slightly and gathered his thoughts.  
"But for some reason you will end up saving him more times than you can count and he will save you. He'll say that he doesn't trust you and it will feel like a punch into the guts. Somehow you'll trust him. And you will fall for him too fast and too hard. He'll drive you up the wall and you will fight, but somehow he is able to keep up with you and his voice will soon feel like home.  
You will bicker and argue and fight even more, but that's okay, because somewhere along the line he will fall for you too."  
With a deep breath Stiles faced Derek and locked eyes with him, as he continued. "And the world around you is still crashing down and you are still afraid of the future, but it will be okay, because he will be right there beside you and you will love him more than anything."

Stiles' eyes searched the room until he found his dad in the front row. He was smiling.  
Derek's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he squeezed Stiles' hands, before he started speaking.  
"You are sixteen years old and your world is burning. You promise yourself that this is the last time Laura will see you cry. She'll tell you that it will get better, that it has to get better and you won't believe her."  
A sob echoed through the room and when Stiles' finally teared his eyes away from Derek he could see Cora wiping away tears with her hand.  
"You will wake up with the taste of ashes in your mouth years later, but still try to convince her that you will be fine by your own. You should go with her, but you won't.  
Eventually your world will stop burning and all that is left are the ashes.  
You will bury her."  
Stiles' heart was aching, aching for Derek and Cora, aching for Laura.  
"And then you will meet him. And he will be too loud, too curious. You'll try to keep your distance, but he will get under your skin.  
Suddenly everything will have to do with him and his friends and you will regret getting dragged into this."  


"He will save you. And you will save him. But that won't stop the world around you from bleeding.  
He'll show you what trust means and he will teach you to forgive. And you won't regret getting dragged into it anymore.  
Sometimes you'll still wake up with the taste of ashes in your mouth, but he will wrap his arms around you and kiss it away. Suddenly you'll have a family again and you'll be terrified, but that's okay.  
Because he will be there and he'll still be too loud, but you'll be grateful, because he'll fill your silence.  
You're sixteen years old and you won't believe Laura when she'll tell you that it gets better.  
But that's okay, because years later you will wake up next to him and know that it does. It does get better."

A quiet sob escaped Stiles' lips before he could stop it and he hauled Derek in for a hug. He held on tightly and buried his head in Derek's shoulder and Derek squeezed him.

"And now the rings", Deaton announced as the couple let go off each other and Scott and Boyd gave them their rings.  
"I accept this ring and promise to always love you", Derek said as Stiles' slipped the silver band onto his finger.  
"I accept this ring and promise to always love you." A single tears ran down his cheek as Derek slipped the ring on his hand and kissed his knuckles.  
"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."  
The werewolf cupped his cheeks tenderly and brushed the tear away with his thumb.  
"Kiss him already!", Erica shouted from somewhere behind them.

Stiles was still laughing when Derek crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sterekweek!  
> Thanks for reading :) Kudos and comments are welcome as always
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
